


Noel: A Miracle in Three Parts

by pfeifferpack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeifferpack/pseuds/pfeifferpack
Summary: Things had gone steadily pear shaped ever since the resurrection that brought Buffy back into the world but far from back to life. The vampire that loves her is challenged to know the right thing to do to actually help as things go from bad to worse. Meanwhile a witch with more power and insecurities than is safe for the world is struggling to avoid the temptation of magic. All in all it’s a typical holiday season in Sunnydale. Maybe it’s time for a bit of an intervention of the helpful kind?Setting: S6 post Wrecked (Nov.27, 2001) December 24, 2001; Christmas eve





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me and are being used for amusement purposes only. All rights remain with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the original writers of the episodes, books and other licensed products connected to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, particularly Twentieth Century Fox, WB, CW, and UPN, all rights reserved.

Part One:

 

“You’d think the bitch would let me at least talk to the Bit,” Spike groused. Dawn was still healing from the broken arm, compliments of magic-mad Willow. There was a bitter wind that did little to improve Spike’s equally bitter musings.

 

“Thought we were becomin’ friends at least there for a while. Had to go bugger it up with sex when the Slayer was already halfway to wantin’ a dance with real death not just yours truly.” He raised his eyes to the pitch dark sky in reflexive supplication. “Can’t you give a break to your own bloody Chosen?“ His tormented yell into the void startled some feral cats but wasn’t expected to be heard by any other creature. After all the great halls of the Powers that diddle with people and ignore vampires were as cold and empty as the night sky, at least to one such as him.

 

All he had wanted to do was check on his Niblet, make sure the arm was healing nicely. Christmas was a bad time to be laid up especially a young vibrant girl like Dawn. “Bad influence, bah humbug!” Spike appropriated the phrase made famous by Dickens,’’sight more appropriate under the circumstances if you ask me,’ he grumbled to himself. “Plenty good influence all this past summer.”

 

Spike felt himself slipping into a nice wallow in self pity. Nothing for it but a trip to Willies for a bottle or six to help get that ball rolling. Maybe even pay for a couple in the spirit of the holiday.

 

He was rounding a corner with the demon bar in line of sight when he heard the moan. ‘Keep walkin’ Spike, none o’ your concern,’ he tried to tell himself even as his steps faltered and he felt himself turn, involuntarily, towards the sound. “What’s any sane human doin’ out here in this neighborhood anyway?”

 

Like as not some idiot who didn’t know what was what in Sunnyhell. Spike sighed and raised put-upon eyes back to the heavens and went to deal with the looby. All those years with Dru and he still seemed to attract the crazy ones like he was a magnet!

 

The girl was young, couldn’t have been more than Dawn’s age. She was also clearly up the spout. ‘Some nonce got to the poor Bit then left her to fend for herself and his get. They say vampires are evil!’

 

“Hey,” Spike reached out a hand to the girl who was cowered in the doorway of a closed shop seeking shelter from the piercing wind. “Not a good place for a wee Bit like you even if you weren’t carryin’ extra baggage.”

 

“I’ve nowhere to go,” the girl whimpered as the babe within her kicked his displeasure.

 

“Should go home, let your mum and da tend to ya if the kiddies dad isn’t willin’.”

 

The girl turned dark doe eyes on him and he felt moved to pity. More than once in his long existence he’d been left alone and needy. ‘Sides the chit reminded him a bit of his own Niblet all young and dealin’ with too much.

 

“Too far away. Besides I’ve not any parents to go to,” she admitted sadly. “The baby’s father isn’t here either.”

 

“What’s your name luv?”

 

“Miryam.”

 

She reminded Spike a bit of Tara with her shyness and surrounding aura of serenity. Even in her clear distress she had a feeling of peace about her. Should have been right off-putting for a Big Bad like himself but it wasn’t.

 

“Well Miri, can’t have you layin’ about in doorways ‘specially not in a neighborhood like this one.”

 

“I don’t really have anyplace to go,” she reminded him.

 

Spike put a hand in his duster pocket and fondled the small roll of cash he had earmarked for a date with Mr. Jack Daniels and a few of his closer fiends and made up his mind. “Best come with me then. Can’t afford anything fancy but reckon we can find a room out of the chill at least.”

 

The girl turned a grateful look at him and gave him a genuine smile. The first he’d had turned his way in an age. He felt the warmth suffuse his body at the acceptance and trust he felt come from the unfortunate girl. No one had looked at him that way save his Niblet and he’d seen precious little of her since her big sis had returned to hearth and home.

 

The pair made their way to a small motel a step up from a fleabag but still in Spike’s price range. He paid for a few nights for her and helped get her settled. She really was heavy with child!

 

“Maybe wouldda been better to take you to the hospital. Looks like you’re about to pop any time.”

 

“I am due. I can’t afford a hospital though. I’ve read up on it and will have the baby on my own. Women have been doing it for centuries,” she tried to reassure him.

 

“Might be but you’re a few years from bein’ a woman in spite of the baby. Look a bit fragile too. Don’t think you should be dealin’ with this by yourself.”

 

“Well God did provide you,” Miryam smiled up at him as she settled on the not uncomfortable bed with a sigh of relief.

 

“Doubt any God worth the name would pick me to provide for anyone, Pet.”

 

“Haven’t you ever heard that God can use anyone even the least likely?” She looked serious in spite of the teasing tone.

 

Poor Bint seems mighty religious, maybe one of those Amish kids let loose in the real world for a season and got herself in trouble. “Well you should talk to that God of yours and ask for better in the future.”

 

“I think He did just fine.” Miryam shifted to try to find a comfortable position. “What’s your name?”

 

“Spike,” at the girl’s startled grin and surprised look he amended, “William actually but not been called that in more years than you’d believe.”

 

“Spike,” she intoned with near reverence as if he were some sort of hero or saint. Spike knew well he was neither. “Thank you for helping us.”

 

“Didn’t do much, luv.”

 

“You did more than most people would do. Sadly so many are so busy with their own lives and problems they no longer see the plight of others much less care.”

 

“Well,” Spike felt like blushing at the praise, “Not exactly like most people, or people at all really.”

 

“What an odd thing to say!”

 

“Best you not lose those rose colored glasses at least till you have the kid. Shocks not good for someone in your condition. Let’s just say I’m not a very nice guy and leave it at that yeah?”

 

“Well I think you are wrong Spike. I think you have plenty of nice in you, a really decent soul no matter what things you might have done.”

 

Spike laughed ruefully. Yeah...if he had a bloody soul maybe Buffy would treat him a bit better!

 

Miryam cried out as a sharp pain hit. Seemed her baby was looking forward a bit too much to Christmas day.

 

Spike could smell the fluids as her water broke and fought the urge to run for the hills. A line from Gone with the Wind went through his mind, something about not knowing anything about birthin’ no babies. Still he couldn’t just help her in a half-arsed way and the abandon her when things got rough.

 

“Really need me to get you to the hospital, luv. Baby lookin’ to see Santa and I’m nobody’s idea of a proper doctor, not even one of those odd cab drivers you read about deliverin’ babies as part of their fare.”

 

“No!” Miryam reached out a hand to prevent Spike from scooping her up and taking her to Sunnydale General. “Don’t take me. I’m fine here.”

 

“Not fine.” Spike’s mind was racing with all manner of horrifying situations that might arise in this mess he found himself in. There was a time when the solution to this dilemma would be to let Dru eat the baby while he dined on mommy but even the thought of that made him queasy.

 

“Okay. You won’t go to the hospital and don’t have anybody but me to help you,” he sighed. “Can’t get you all worked up fightin’ me on this. Don’t have a clue what to do though.” Suddenly a light went off in his muddled, panic stricken mind and he brightened. “Got a friend that might be able to help though.”

 

Spike headed towards the door, “Just gonna fetch the white witch and be back in a tick.” Spike looked back at the girl on the bed who was in the early stages of delivery and sent up a silent prayer to whomever that the baby would take at least a little time in coming. “Be right back, chit lives just up the street.”

 

Spike raced to Tara’s new apartment. He was suddenly very glad that the lovebirds had separated causing Tara to move from Buffy’s home. It would have taken far too long to get to Revello Drive from where the motel held the laboring girl.

 

Tara answered the frantic and insistent knock on her door. ‘Who on earth would that be at this hour and on Christmas eve?’ She was glad she hadn’t turned in yet in case it was an emergency. Maybe Buffy needed her help with Willow or something.

 

She opened the door cautiously. She had lived in Sunnydale long enough to know that much at least.

 

“Spike?”

 

“No time to explain much but need you to come with me right now!”

 

The vampire was panting which struck Tara as odd especially given that he didn’t need to breathe. He seemed to have run all the way from wherever the emergency was to her home. ‘Goddess! Please don’t let anyone be hurt badly,’ was her heartfilled plea.

 

“Do I need a spellbook?”

 

“What?” Spike blinked clearly startled.

 

“What do I need to bring?”

 

“Prob’ly just yourself and that lovely brain of yours. Figure you learned lots of healin’ and medicine from your mam, right?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Some. My mother did teach me more than just magic. Who’s hurt?”

 

They were walking at a fast pace, Tara struggling to keep up.

 

“Not hurt but needs someone knows what they’re doin’,” Spike looked panicked and that served to worry Tara to no end.

 

She was surprised to see where Spike had taken her. The motel was rundown but clean and respectable enough. Goddess had Willow also moved from Buffy’s? Was she hurt?

 

“In here. I hope we’re in time. Not sure where I can get boiled water but maybe it’ll come out of the tap hot enough,” Spike muttered as he threw open the door.

 

Tara looked in astonishment at the girl on the bed. Clearly little more than a child herself she was deep in labor and all alone.

 

“Tara...Miryam,” Spike tossed over his shoulder in introduction as he headed to the bathroom to check on water temperature. “How much water you need?”

 

Tara couldn’t help but smile even with all the confused thoughts running through her head. “Um...mostly menfolk are sent to boil water to get them out of the way. Could use it to clean things up and the baby too when it comes.”

 

Tara shifted her gaze to the girl, Miryam. “Hello, I’m Tara. I’m not a doctor or midwife but I have helped a midwife a time or two.” She smiled reassuringly at the girl. “Wouldn’t you rather have Spike take you to emergency?”

 

“No! Please,” the girl grunted as she gave a bit of a push. The baby was already well on the way.

 

Tara bit her bottom lip and rolled up her sleeves. Looked like she was going to need all her wits about her for the time being. Time enough to be nervous after. She prayed there would be no complications. The youth of the mother worried her. She only hoped Miryam would be up to what her body was requiring.

 

“Well lets see about getting you more comfortable then. Try not to push too much until we have an idea of how everything is progressing, okay?”

 

Minutes turned into hours as the vampire and witch did everything they knew to help the girl and her child make it successfully to the baby’s birthday.

 

Finally with a great final push the boys head left the comfort and shelter of his mother’s womb and the rest of his perfect body followed after.

 

Tara picked up the squirming infant and wiped the liquid from the baby’s nose and lips then tried to get the newborn to draw his first breath. The plaintive wail relieved Tara’s nerves somewhat. It looked like all had gone without a hitch. A Christmas miracle indeed and she had helped! She felt blessed to have been a part of it.

 

Baby wiped off and wrapped in Spike’s tee-shirt the two exchanged relieved looks and smiled at one another as Miryam cuddled her newborn.

 

“Don’t think ‘bout namin’ the tyke Spike,” he teased. “Was Tara did all the work and that’s not a fit name for the nipper, neither of ‘em actually.”

 

Miryam let out a soft chuckle and smiled at her benefactors. “Already have a name for him. Meet Joshua,” She nodded to the baby.

 

“Good strong name, that.” Spike couldn’t help the slightly goofy grin as he took in the sight of the mother and child that he had somehow been called upon to help.

 

Was the oddest thing. It was as if all the peace and love in the universe had somehow descended into the motel room. He felt it and could tell by Tara’s expression that she felt it as well. No cares or worries. No guilt or regrets. It reminded him of the description Buffy had given him of heaven. Strange.

 

The baby, Joshua, looked from Tara to Spike in a way that should be impossible for a newborn. Their eyes weren’t even supposed to be able to focus for quite a while after all. The eyes were old and knowing and Spike wondered for the first time if the child’s da was human. Type shouldn’t be that aware, but he was!

 

Spike and Tara both gasped at the same time as feelings of unconditional love and acceptance flooded them. Spike had never felt anything like it. It seemed to emanate from the wee babe staring at the two of them in a far too knowing manner. Spike felt oddly clean, renewed in a way he couldn’t have explained if he had to save his worthless life.

 

As they gazed at the pair on the bed the new mother and her remarkable child disappeared as if they had never been there. Even the sheets were unbloody and clean.

 

"Spike!” Tara trembled next to him clearly shocked by the disappearance.

 

“I didn’t do it!”

 

“Of course not,” Tara lay a reassuring hand on his arm. “Any idea what just happened?”

 

“Not a clue sweetness.”

 

The two erstwhile midwives looked about in shock and horror worried about what might have happened to Miryam and her sweet baby. There were no clues to be had in the room and neither had any ideas to offer.

 

Suddenly there was a rush of wind, not cold like out in the bleak nighttime outside the motel room. It was warm and comforting.

 

As Spike and Tara looked about frantically to find the source of this latest oddity a man appeared before them. Well man was likely not the proper term. He was clearly not human in any sense in spite of the outward appearance. Didn’t seem to put out demon vibes either. He exuded age and power though in a way that should have been frightening yet was not. It wasn’t due to his appearance, he was a slight man for all of it. His face radiated tranquility and even humor. Nothing terrifying in the least yet Spike knew better than to challenge this being. Pretty sure he’d be dust before he could so much as raise a fist or pop out a fang.

 

The being began to applaud and not in any way sarcastically. “OH well done indeed,” he beamed.

 

He turned his smiling face directly towards Spike. “Wonderful. You’ve passed the test and won me a tidy sum from my bet all in one glorious set of actions.”

 

Tara was looking at the being with an awestruck expression. Clearly her witchy senses were seeing even more than the vibes Spike had picked up upon.

 

“W - w - who are you?” Spike hadn’t heard Tara stutter in an age. Clearly she was thoroughly rattled.

 

The man turned towards her and his face softened with obvious affection. “So sorry! Where are my manners? I was so overcome with joy that I have neglected the niceties of any civilized person.” He gave a slight bow in their general direction. “I am Hadraniel, Angel of love and part-time Christmas Angel at your service.”

 

Tara blinked but didn’t look overly surprised. Spike looked for the door and a quick exit. Surely any Angel worth its wings would be burning him to ash without a blink of an eye. The profane couldn’t stand in company with something so holy after all.

 

“Fear not,” Hadraniel said with a voice deep and pure. He than gave out a chuckle that would do Santa proud. “Haven’t used that phrase in centuries!”

 

He cast a benevolent look upon Spike and held up his hands in the universal sign of peaceful intentions. “You need not fear me William Pratt or should I call you Spike? Neither your human aspects nor demon are in any danger. Indeed, Spike, you’ve acted most honorably just as I swore to my old friend. Your proving me right has earned me an extra helping of Christmas ambrosia,” he patted his belly in clear pleasure.

 

Spike furrowed his brow in confusion. Made no sense being in the company of one of heaven’s host. This Hadraniel was obviously not one of the fallen version of his species. Being accepted in THAT company wouldn’t have surprised Spike but this did. He should be struck down faster than a holy water bath could achieve.

 

Tara had regathered her wits, “What happened to Miryam and Joshua?” She was obviously worried about the vanished duo.

 

“Oh they have gone home. Lovely of them to have accommodated me this way. You should feel honored. Not just everyone is privy to a Marian visitation and blessing much less with Him there as well. Could you not feel the love?” The Angel was nearly bursting with glee.

 

Spike decided to take the Angel at his word and tried to relax a bit. Seemed he was going to survive this otherworldly encounter after all. If what Hadraniel had implied...okay, said...was true then Spike had been in the company of beings far more holy than a mere Angel after all.

 

He cleared his throat and worked up the nerve to put a question to this unlikely visitor. “You said somethin’ ‘bout a test?”

 

“Indeed yes my undead friend.” Hadraniel grinned widely. “You were superb, just superb.”

 

Spike backed up a bit when he got the wild notion that he might even be hugged of all things.

 

“I knew you loved purely even if impure yourself. You certainly proved the potential when that horrid Glorificus tortured you so terribly. You didn’t expect to survive that but still protected those you loved. None of us questioned the truth of your love for the Slayer and the Key made flesh, it was obvious. Micah, however, wasn’t sure you could show that sort of love and concern for any other than the Summers girls.” Hadraniel seemed to puff up a bit with pride, well the pride that was okay with Angels that is. “I knew you had it in you!”

 

With that astonishing statement the wind rustled once again and another even more powerful being joined them. This one was also of the same species as Hadraniel even if his expression was more guarded and less gleeful.

 

Hadraniel turned a slightly smug look at the new arrival. “See! I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’ but I did tell you so.”

 

“So it would seem,” the other Angel glowered a bit at him. “The Lady Mary insists that there should be a reward given.” He looked at Tara easily but with a bit less enthusiasm at the vampire who had cost him his share in the holiday treat he had bet. “Said you both deserve a birthday wish along with her gratitude.”

 

“Truly inspirational,” gushed Hadraniel.

 

Spike was looking at the less friendly Angel and thinking about what sort of damage he was likely to pull off while granting this wish he clearly didn’t want to dispense with. “So who’re you? The ghost of Christmas presents?”

 

The newly arrived Angel drew himself up to his full and impressive height and delivered a hostile look at the vampire who had been so cheeky in the face of the unimaginable honor he had just been given. His voice in reply held a slight threat even though the words were benign. “I am Micah, Angel of Miracles and Divine Purpose.” He was clearly feeling insulted.

 

Hadraniel chuckled aloud at his affronted friend. “I said he loved and loved well not that he had good manners.”

 

Micah flashed a scathing glare at his Angelic companion then turned to the two ‘Good Samaritan’s’ being offered a wish as their reward.

 

“So about those wishes? This is Christmas eve and we Angels are quite busy. I’m hoping you will make them quickly.”

 

Spike scoffed to himself,’Just bet you are you Berk. More likely to wish something stupid that way. Wash your hands of the whole sordid business of having to reward a vampire.’

 

Tara brightened immediately. “I know what I want.”

 

Micah nodded in encouragement. He had no trepidation in granting a wish to a soul as sweet as the girl standing before him. No chance of mischief from her.

“Go on.”

 

“My girlfriend,” Tara colored brightly. Part of her wondered idly if it was proper to remind this emissary of the Almighty about her sexual orientation. According to many religions she was outside the pale at best and condemned at the worst.

 

She ventured a glance at the two Angels but saw no condemnation at all, in fact Hadraniel was smiling widely. “Ah yes the misguided young Willow Rosenberg.”

 

Well that answered that. Evidently that was another thing lots of religions got wrong too. She shouldn’t be surprised since those same religions also purported to hold love as the highest moral imperative. No one could love anyone more than Tara did Willow for all their current estrangement!

 

She cleared her throat and spoke from the heart. “Willow’s made some mistakes. She’s also really insecure and now she’s paying the price for both. I miss the girl I fell in love with, the way she was before she got all caught up in magic and power. I wish that Willow would be put on the right path. That she stop thinking of quick fixes or making other people be what she wants them to be just so she can feel secure.”

 

Micah nodded sagely. “A good wish! Much bad can be avoided in the granting of it. We might even find a way to ensure that in the granting we can cancel the Karmic debt owed by Willow.” He looked speculatively at Tara and she would have sworn he saw a flash of pity cross his face. “Granted!”

 

The Angel closed his eyes, sighed, then turned to face Spike. He only hoped he would be able to twist whatever thing the vampire wished into something that wouldn’t release mayhem or tragedy. “Now for your wish, vampire.”

 

Spike clenched his jaw and jutted it out in defiance. ‘Bout time the Wankers upstairs did something right,’ he thought. “Buffy…,” he began.

 

Tara looked at Spike in alarm then put a sympathetic but firm hand on Spike’s arm. “It wouldn’t be real, Spike,” she reminded him. “You don’t want it like that.”

 

Spike appeared to be oblivious to both the girl and what she was saying. He continued his locked gaze with the Angel who was bound to grant the most important wish Spike had ever made.

 

“Buffy Summers, the Chosen Slayer’s back from a too short vacation in heaven but I don’t think I need to tell you lot that.” Both Angels nodded. “She’s lost and miserable. Got responsibilities no normal adult could handle even if she didn’t also have to save the whole bloody ungrateful world on a regular basis. Got a kid sister to raise and her not that much older herself. Got debts that would choke a middle aged human too. Her Watcher abandoned her to the likes of me. She’s workin’ herself into a right deep pit and I can’t seem to help her no matter how I try. Don’t have a clue how best to help and everything I do just seems to muck it up more.”

 

He narrowed his eyes in challenge. “Fix it!, Fix her. That’s my wish, that Buffy Summers can finally be happy no matter what it takes to make it happen.” Spike took a deep breath. “Might mean you have to bring the Great Poof back, anchor that cursed soul of his and make him do right by her for a change. Maybe it might mean bringin’ the Farm Boy back to her side all normal and human-like. Hell, I don’t care if it takes dustin’ yours truly long as it does the trick just do it. Just help her. She’s owed that in her own right.”

 

Spike’s voice was shaking with emotion as he made his case.

 

Micah looked gobsmacked while Hadraniel just shot his friend another, ‘I told you so’ look loud enough to almost be heard audibly.

 

Tara ducked her head and shook it at herself and her lack of belief in how much Spike loved Buffy and just how selfless he could be when acting out of love. “I am SO sorry, Spike! I automatically assumed … I should have known better. I hope you can forgive my lack of faith in your true nature.”

 

Spike looked at the girl in surprise and ducked his head. If vampires could blush he would be crimson under Tara’s regard. “‘S okay, Ducks. Vampire here. Breed not well known for altruism.” He smiled at Tara and lightly touched her hand that had found itself on his arm again. “Hangin’ around you lot must have rubbed off some.”

 

Tara smiled with genuine affection. It was true that Spike had been right at their side ever since the whole battle against Glory. She should have known better than to let prejudice color her expectations of this unique vampire.

 

“Never want her love if it’s not really her free will choice. Too much in Buffy’s life taken out of her hands already.” Spike looked sheepish yet resigned. “‘Sides, like you said. It wouldn’t be real if it came from a wish. I know there’s not much chance of her ever lovin’ the likes of me but bein’ loved back isn’t the point is it?”

 

Micah had been following every word spoken by the surprising vampire and saw the depths of sincerity. “Granted!”


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

 

December 25, 2001; Revello Drive

 

Buffy flipped through her mom’s old holiday CDs looking for something that might force some Christmas cheer. ‘Oh joy,’ she closed her eyes as a wave of deep depression swept over her. ‘Better force out from ho-ho-ho’s or everyone will be focused on broken Buffy. Well there’s Willow too so maybe that’ll take some of the heat off.’ Buffy felt a bit guilty that feeling any decent emotion still had to be forced. After all she’d been back from heaven and peace for eighty four days, she was certain everyone would agree it was time to suck it up and move on.

 

She looked at an unfamiliar CD in the collection, “Huh! ‘Merry Christmas with George Strait’ I had no idea mom liked country.” She gazed at the cover picture. “Maybe it was just a cowboy phase she was going through,” she mused as she put the music back on the shelf and looked for something more to her own tastes. “Christina Aguilera, that’s a little better.” She started to take out the disc then decided that maybe something more old-timey might do a better job of cutting through the fog of depression. Maybe something she remembered her mom playing when she and Dawn were just kids would do a better job of holidaying up the mood.

 

She settled for the old standby’s of Bing and Andy and Sinatra and queued up the tunes. ‘Hope Dawnie appreciates all the effort I’m making here,’ she thought as Andy Williams warbled ‘The Most Wonderful Time of the Year”. As a kid she remembered thinking she wished their family could be more like the Williams family or the Crosby family in their annual holiday shows that her mom loved to watch on tape as she remembered her own childhood when times were simpler.

 

“Sheeya,” she snorted as she listened to Williams croon. “Wonderful time. More like wonder why bother.” So far all she’d done since her return was brood as much as Angel ever had, well that and start a sexapalooza with her arch-enemy. Well maybe Spike wasn’t her enemy any longer if she were being honest but it was still wrong on every single level. Maybe more arch supporter she quipped lamely. Her friends would have a whole herd of cows if they even suspected what they’d been up to!

 

She was a little surprised herself. Not surprised that she found Spike hot as hell. All the innuendo had been truth in labeling actually. Spike did things with his tongue that Buffy was certain would earn him a place in some twisted hall-of-fame hands down. She’s had no idea it was even possible to climax as many times as Spike was able to bring her to with ease. Could probably do it with his hands tied behind his back. Her mind went to a fuzzy place of goofy grins and guilty pleasures at the pictures that accompanied that train of thought.

 

Still it was proof of how wrong she was since being dragged back to all the joys of being the Chosen One. 

 

Williams had moved on to ‘Silent Night’. “Sleep in heavenly peace my butt! Works great till someone decides you’re needed back taking care of duties.” Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth and hoped Willow was still wallowing upstairs in her room and hadn’t heard her complaining about her lot in life. She knew Willow was sorry that Buffy had been torn from heaven but never truly got just what that actually meant to her.

 

Buffy looked around at the meager Christmas trimmings and wondered how she was going to pay the larger light bill when it came. Surely the tree lights wouldn’t make it that much higher! ‘Need to check the fridge to see what I can toss together to try to at least look like I’m providing for my little sister and roommate.’ Christmas dinner was most likely going to be a variation on Mac n Cheese with a side of tuna this year. Willow was not in any condition to try her superior (at least to Buffy) kitchen skills. Buffy really missed Tara! At least they had decent food when she lived there too.

 

“Maybe I should have had Dawn angle for an invitation to Janice’s for Christmas dinner,” she thought. “Well, too late now.” She pulled down the familiar box of pasta and rooted around for a pan to put the water to boil. Mom would be so disappointed in her! ‘Take a number mom.’

 

Buffy felt a flash of guilt over her teensy-tiny bit of anger over her mom’s passing. It wasn’t as if Joyce had left on purpose after all. Grief was a funny thing and far from pretty or fair.

 

“Xan’s picking me up to grab a present for Tara. Won’t be too long.” Dawn was a whirlwind. Maybe there were Christmas miracles, at least for Dawnie. Anya had graciously let her pick out something suitable for Tara and only charged her cost. Okay, not so graciously but after being sternly spoken to by Xander, Anya had come through. Sooner or later Dawn’s meager savings would be gone, the ceramic piggy as hollow as Buffy’s soul. Hopefully by then Buffy would have found a job to keep them afloat. ‘GOD life sucks!’

 

Buffy startled as the door slammed behind her little sister. She felt a bit sad that she couldn’t have the whole gang over for Christmas dinner as they had back when her mom was alive. No way that boat was going to float any time soon unless everyone else brought the yummies. To give credit where it was due Xander had invited the Summers household over for dinner but Buffy took one look at Willow’s puffy, downcast, eyes and said they were just going to have a quiet Christmas at home. Let the lovebirds enjoy their holiday without having their mood dragged down too. Maybe they’d all Bronze it for New Years.

 

Time had a way of getting away from Buffy since her return so she had no idea how long she’d been standing and staring at the box of pasta as the water boiled down to nearly nothing. She wondered for a moment what had roused her back to the land of the living and snorted at the bitter irony of that phrase.

 

A knocking on the front door answered the question. Buffy hoped whoever it was hadn’t been standing out there long. She also kinda wished it was later in the evening and it might be Spike. He had been the only one to pull her out of herself after all. Then again the last time they were around one another it had turned into a yelling match over her not wanting Spike hanging around her sister.

 

It wasn’t really that she thought Spike wasn’t fit to be around Dawn. Buffy was in terror that one of her friends would pick up on the heat vibes between them and call her on it. The last thing she wanted to have to do was face the Spanish Inquisition about her relationship with the chipped vampire. Not like it was a relationship anyway, more a convenient way to feel something other than horrible and nothing more she reminded herself.

 

Her mind floating between thoughts and memories of amazing sex with Spike and the probable reaction of everyone around her she found herself standing at the door ready to open it without fully remembering how she got there.

 

“Giles!!!”

 

Buffy flung herself at the alarmed Watcher and father figure who had so recently abandoned her like every other male in her life had done. Could it be that even Buffy had a small miracle coming her way? “You’re back! Well of course you are. Are you staying? I mean staying long, obviously you’re staying at least for a while. Not like you’d fly all the way back here just to knock on the door then head back to England,” Buffy babbled. She hugged him again and prayed that somehow Giles had changed his mind and was back for good.

 

Giles patted the excited girl’s back in a ‘there-there’ manner and tried to put some proper British distance between them.

 

“I hadn’t planned the trip in all honesty my dear. In fact I don’t actually remember just how I found myself on the flight that brought me here. I do, however, know why.” Giles looked a bit rattled though Buffy couldn’t see any obvious reason for it.

 

“If I might come inside?” Giles prompted.

 

“Duh, like you have to ask?”

 

Giles shrugged slightly and grinned, “Well it is only polite after all,” and made his way into the living room. He placed his small suitcase in the entry-way.

 

Buffy gave it a glance and felt her heart plummet. He hadn’t packed much so maybe he wasn’t planning a long visit after all. Then again he always seemed to wear the same things much like Spike so he might not have needed much. Buffy clutched at that explanation like a life-line.

 

He held a briefcasy looking thing not having put it with the suitcase. ‘Great,’ Buffy felt her shoulders sag. ‘Probably something about an impending apocalypse or prophecy. Those always say Merry Christmas Slayer.’

 

“So what’s the what Watcher mine?”

 

“Yes, yes,” Giles began then placed the case on the coffee table. “Would you mind terribly if I brewed up a pot of what passes for tea here in California first? It was a rather long flight.” Buffy barely heard his muttered addition of, “what I remember of it.”

 

“Oh sorry! I’m just so excited you’re here I trashed all my manners,” Buffy headed to the kitchen to put on the kettle to boil. She hoped there were still some tea bags around that weren’t the weird herbs favored by Tara and Willow. Hard enough offering Giles bagged Earl Grey but unthinkable to resort to something with saffron and hibiscus and the like.

 

Giles had followed her into the kitchen. “So how are you really, Buffy?”

 

“Oh you know...same ole’ me. Wake up, worry about bills, worry about Dawn, worry about Willow, go out and kill things, bathe, catch a few z’s rinse and repeat.” She kept her tone light as if the bleakness that was her life was merely a joke among family.

 

Giles frowned. Perhaps he had expected far too much of Buffy when he decided to head back to England. She was far too thin and he knew full well that her cheery tone of voice was forced at best and more likely completely false.

 

“I do hope that my news will help a bit with some of that.”

 

“Are you coming back home to stay?” Buffy looked hopeful and eager.

 

Giles hadn’t really thought it through. In truth he didn’t remember thinking of anything actually. He remembered finding the papers the night before and the next thing he knew he was on a plane landing in Los Angeles with a ticket for the commuter to Sunnydale. The only real thought he had was to wonder just what supernatural source might be behind such strange doings.

 

Looking at the girl he loved as his own he felt a pang of regret at how he had handled her return from the grave. He had convinced himself he was acting in her best interests in leaving. He wanted her to stand strong and brave in the face of this new life of hers. He had to admit to himself that the real truth was cowardice on his part.

 

Losing Buffy had gutted him. He had always known in the abstract that his Slayer would one day not return from the battle a victor. Knowing and experiencing though were very different things. He had stood at her grave and grieved long and hard and alone. He had not indulged in the American habit of sharing his feelings. God forbid anyone see anything less than a firm upper lip! In truth he had been as dead as Buffy herself but he had not been in a place of peace and joy.

 

Having her back was the most wonderful of miracles even with the nagging worry over how it had been accomplished and the toll it had taken on Willow’s character.

 

However, having her back only brought to mind that she could be lost again with the next battle or any number of other non-Slayer accidents or illnesses. Frankly Giles wasn’t sure he could survive burying this beloved child again. So he had fled. A few thousand miles and it might hurt less when the inevitable happened.

 

Giles knew that Buffy wasn’t happy being back in the world. That alone increased the odds of her leaving them again and far too soon.

 

Still he had to admit to himself that his actions had been entirely selfish. Maybe he really should just keep calm and carry on. It was obvious that Buffy wanted him there with her. Perhaps he could help to strengthen her until she could stand on her own once again. At the very least he could shoulder some of the responsibility that had settled on her fragile looking shoulders.

 

“Yes, well I haven’t firmed up my plans quite yet but I promise we’ll talk about it all over the holidays.”

 

Buffy poured the boiling water into a festive looking holiday themed cup and added the last bag of tea. “Sorry we don’t have any cookies to go with that. Dawn made a chocolate chip cookie and Salami sandwich out of the last two.” Buffy shuddered. “I really wonder about those monks! Have you SEEN the kinds of things she eats?”

 

Giles chuckled, “Perhaps she enjoys watching everyone else cringe as they gaze on in horror?”

 

“Seriously Giles we really do need you here and I promise not to dump my responsibilities on you,” Buffy looked desperate and it broke his heart. “I mean just for the research and stuff. We wasted a bunch of time trying to research what we thought was a frost demon.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Exactly! It sounded reasonable to us though. Xander did most of his research in comic books and it turned out he would have been on the right track. It was some sci/fi weapony thing that someone used on the museum guard to freeze him while a big diamond was stolen. Anyway we were completely lost.”

 

“Yes. So it would seem.” Giles felt another flash of guilt when he thought of how he had left his Slayer with literally no support for such traditional Watchers duties as research. Good lord the girl barely spoke recognizable English much less expecting her to understand the many different languages in the many books needed to identify threats. What had he been thinking!

 

“Perhaps I could prove useful at that,” he conceded with a slight smile.

 

“Useful Watcher-man that’s you,” Buffy nearly beamed. The smile fell all too soon however and Giles felt his heart crack just a bit.

 

“Seriously though Giles I promise not to try to dump anything but Slayer stuff on you if you consider coming back.” Buffy swallowed and refused to look at Giles for fear she’d see rejection of her heart-felt plea if she did. “I’d even put it in writing, get it motorized and everything if that’ll convince you.”

 

Giles couldn’t even summon up a chuckle at her malapropism. “That won’t be necessary Buffy. I’m certain we can come up with something that allows me to help and yet will give you the freedom to grow at the same time.”

 

Buffy felt like a tiny piece of the ice that had been encasing her heart had started to melt with the implied promise of Giles not being gone from her life again.

 

“Won’t you have a cup with me?” Giles gestured at the boiling water and matching cup in the drainboard.

 

Buffy tried to hide the empty tea bag box lest Giles notice how poorly she was providing essentials to her family. “No, I’m good. Drink up though. I’m pretty sure tea was on the list for shopping tomorrow when the stores are open again. We’re more the coffee and latte drinkers around here you remember. Bloody colonists,’ she mimicked a horrible false British accent.

 

Giles looked around and thought there would likely be many a needed item on that unlikely to exist list should he actually poke about. He decided that making certain his Slayer was decently fed was among those Watchers duties he had abdicated. Seemed he would be braving the local Ralphs for Boxing Day. Appropriate he supposed.

 

“Well then shall we go into the parlor so I can show you what prompted my trip back to Sunnydale?”

 

Once seated Giles wasted no time opening the slim case and pulling out a small stack of papers.

 

“I have no idea how these came to be in my possession. I don’t remember any such papers when I packed to leave here nor do I recall being given them.” Giles took a sip then started to lay them out for Buffy to peruse.

 

“It would appear that your mother assigned me as executor of her estate in her will. Here is the document here,” he pointed to the modest legal looking paper. “She asked that I watch over both you and Dawn until such time as you are both well settled. The will leaves everything to both of you girls obviously. Your mother was not wealthy as you already know but not destitute either. There is a small IRA fund that we were unaware of when we were looking into the financial situation before your return for one thing. It should be enough to pay all the back debt.”

 

Buffy felt herself tear up. Her mom worked so hard for so long and had so little to show for it. It wasn’t fair!

 

“There are other minor assets as well,” Giles continued. “This is rather important however,” he pointed to another document. “It seems your mother carried a mortgage insurance policy that will see this house paid for once we file the proper paperwork and enclose a copy of your mother’s death certificate. You will own the house free and clear, well, save for the annual property taxes of course.”

 

Buffy sagged in relief. She had worried about the roof over their heads ever since the bank had refused to entertain letting her renegotiate the mortgage. Now the mortgage was a non-issue!

 

“There are also a couple of life insurance policies one apiece naming each of you as beneficiaries. The amount is not a fortune but it is sufficient to see you, both of you, through University. There should be enough to also handle the monthly bills and expenses within reason while you get the education you need for a career of your choosing.”

 

Buffy was thunderstruck! It was too late to re-enroll at Sunnydale U this semester but she could start to look at what courses she might want to take during the next one. She and Dawn could be frugal and make it work. No need to clothes shop every week after all.

 

Giles took off his glasses in weariness and once more regretted how little he had helped this girl. From the look of it she had really been long past hope. He should have paid more attention and not expected one well timed check would take care of all the myriad of issues that Buffy had been dealing with since her return.

 

“I’ve another thought,” he voiced his thought aloud. “If I should move back here permanently you could possibly use the training room and give classes in self defense. The extra money you could make would help pay for the non-essentials and naturally I wouldn’t be charging any rent for the use of the room.”

 

Buffy nearly lunged at Giles as she once more threw her arms around him in joy. “There IS a Santa,” she giggled.

 

“I can hardly take credit. Your mother is the one who arranged all of this. If anything I was remiss not to have discovered these very important papers in a more timely fashion.” Giles awkwardly hugged her back. “I truly am sorry you’ve had such a hard go of it my dear.”

 

He heard Buffy sniff back a tear. “It hasn’t been easy but this gives me some hope at least.” Buffy smiled as she heard the latest song, ‘It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas’ and realized the words didn’t make her want to gag as they would have just a short time before.

 

Giles put the papers safely back into the case so they could be processed after the holidays and sat back in his chair. “So other than such mundane issues as shopping lists and mortgage payments...how are things?”

 

Buffy knew he referred to Willow. “I think I heard you talking to Will the other day when you called so you know about Dawn’s arm and the whole mess with Amy.” Giles nodded. “Tara left.”

 

Giles was not surprised. That was another young person being pushed into far too much responsibility at her age. “And how is she holding up?”

 

“She’s really not,” Buffy frowned. “She’s really having a hard time giving up magic on top of losing Tara.”

 

Giles looked thoughtful. While it was true that Willow’s own choices and indulgences had been the cause of her coming to this sad state the girl was not evil. He remembered well, even if too late, how seductive that much power even dark power could be. He really HAD been blind!

 

“I fear there will not be a way for Willow to simply give up magic. A witch with her abilities and power is one with the magic. She can no more separate herself from it than she could her brain from her body.”

 

Buffy bit her bottom lip and chewed. “What can I do then? She can’t just go off turning people into frogs and creating demons.”

 

Giles looked alarmed. ‘Good lord! What sort of antics had Willow been up to before her crash?’ “Frogs?”

 

“Well I don’t know if she actually did that one but I know she and Amy did something weird at the Bronze that no one will talk about. Something about guys in cages and literally changing the music as in bands. The demon was real though. That’s how Dawn got hurt.”

 

Giles took another sip as he tried to determine what should be done. Clearly something had to be and quickly at that.

 

He glanced at his watch and calculated the time difference. “Might I use your phone for a long distance call? Naturally I will pay you for the charge.”

 

“Sure knock yourself out,” Buffy had a flash memory of the many times Giles took a blow to the head over the years and amended, “Not literally though.”

 

There was another knock on the door as Giles dialed a long series of numbers on the kitchen phone.

 

Tara nervously glanced around as she waited for someone to answer the door that had until recently been the entrance to her home. She missed living there. She missed Dawn and Buffy and she missed Willow as she would her very heart.

 

Ever since the events of the previous evening Tara had expected to find it had all been just a strange and beautiful dream. She had to know. She had to see for herself if there really had been two Angels and a couple of important wishes on offer.

 

Tara had considered going to Spike’s crypt to see if it had been real but then thought that the vampire would think her insane if it had been a dream and she was there asking about a madonna and child with two Angels and miracles. Better to just drop by Buffy’s and claim she was there to offer Christmas greetings. She’s even picked up a plate of holiday cookies as a gift offering. She only hoped Dawn didn’t do something alarming with them, they really were pretty tasty if she did say so herself.

 

Buffy looked a bit better than the last time Tara had seen her. “Merry Christmas Tara! I’m glad you’re here. Willow will be over the moon.”

 

Tara held out the plate wrapped with green plastic wrap and a small bow. “I just wanted to wish you a happy holiday and bring these. It’s not much.” Tara glanced around behind Buffy in case Willow was also in the room. Part of her feared seeing Willow again at this stage and another part of her, the larger part, ached to just glimpse the love of her life if only fleetingly.

 

“Come in, come in,” Buffy moved away from the door and urged her entrance. “You’ll never believe who’s here! Giles! And a Giles bearing gifts. More like a miracle really.”

 

Tara blinked. Something had happened. She began to hope that last night had been real after all. Maybe the wishes she and Spike made really were granted.

 

Tara hung up her coat as Giles returned from the kitchen. He held out a hand and grasped Tara’s warmly. “Ah just who I was going to call next.”

 

Buffy motioned the other two towards the living room. “Why don’t you get comfy and I’ll go see what I can scrounge up to go with the yummy cookies.”

 

“Actually if you’ll wait a moment, Buffy, this concerns you as well. I suppose We should call Willow down before I begin if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Sure thing.” Buffy headed upstairs and lightly rapped on Willow’s door.

 

“Yeah?” she sounded sleepy or weepy or both.

 

“Wills ... Giles is here and wants to talk to you if you’d come downstairs for a minute. Um...Tara’s here too,” she tried to tempt her friend out of her self imposed exile.

 

Buffy could hear the murmurs of conversation between Giles and Tara, polite pleasantries mostly she suspected. She could also hear the rustling of sheets as Willow began to move about slowly behind the closed door that had once been Joyce’s room.

 

Willow looked haggard but without a word and eyes downcast followed Buffy down the stairs to what she clearly expected to be a scolding or worse.

 

She only lifted her face when she heard Tara draw in her breath. The hungry gaze she gave her former lover spoke volumes.

 

“Please have a seat everyone,” suggested Giles. “Willow, Buffy tells me you’ve been struggling to deal with the aftermaths of your magic use quite bravely.”

 

Willow looked startled at the lack of condemnation in his voice and dared to look at him for the first time.

 

“As I was saying to Buffy magic is a part of you, Willow. It is not something you can simply set aside.”

 

Willow’s shoulders slumped. Well there went any chance she might have had to make things right with Tara!

 

“I had my own history of flirting with great power and sliding into darkness as you may remember.” Willow frowned then nodded as she remembered. “As I spoke to Buffy I thought of the person who helped me to reclaim myself and learn to properly handle my rather meager abilities. Agatha Harkness is a very powerful and wise Wicca who heads a coven in Devon. I’ve just taken it upon myself to call her and talk to her about you.”

 

Willow couldn’t help but look alarmed. Just what was Giles planning? Would this powerful coven do something to strip her powers? It was one thing to give up magic herself but another to have someone take the power from her. She squirmed a bit in her seat.

 

Tara looked at the Watcher with wide and hope filled eyes. Could this be her wish coming true as she watched?

 

“Agatha is quite sympathetic. As she pointed out you should have been properly tutored from the time it became obvious you had such potential. I was remiss I fear.” Giles patted Willow’s hand in apology. “I hope to make up for that now.”

 

Everyone’s attention was on Giles as he laid out the conversation he had just completed. “...and so Agatha has extended an invitation from her coven to you and to Tara if she is interested. They will train you as I should have insisted upon long since. They will show you how to use your incredible gift and keep from going off the rails or being seduced by the darker magics.”

 

Giles cleared his throat moved by the look of amazed gratitude on Willow’s face. “You’d do that for me even after…”

 

“Especially after,” Giles look reminded her of how badly she had messed up, still been messing up. Still his look didn’t seem to be intended to condemn her.

 

“If you are interested I thought that I could escort both of you there after the holiday. I can see you settled. In fact my home is there and you can stay comfortably there without worrying about finding and paying for lodging as you learn.” He turned to Buffy, “I’ll be gathering my things and preparing for my move back to Sunnydale in the meantime.”

 

Buffy lept up in excitement. “You are the bestest Santa ever Giles! It’s like a miracle. All the things that have been crushing me … us ... all fixed with just a few papers and phone call from ‘Super Giles!’"

 

Tara had a peculiar look on her face and Giles noticed immediately. “Is there something wrong, Tara? Will you not be able or willing to go as well? I admit I assumed, perhaps too much.”

 

“Oh no Giles, I’ll love going and learning. It’s just that I have a feeling I know how you happened to show up out of the blue like this. You said you didn’t know how you found yourself on that plane,” she reminded him of the conversation they had had while Buffy was enticing Willow to join them.

 

“I have a story to tell you all. It’s a real Christmas story too.”

 

With that Tara began to relate all that had happened to her and to Spike the previous day.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

 

Hadraniel looked down at all the doings in Sunnydale as he savored his extra portion of Ambrosia. He watched as Spike prowled around his crypt clearly anxious over his beloved’s state of mind.

 

Tara was sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages knowing that Willow was finally going to be on the right track and that there was hope for the future once again.

 

“These two both deserved something for themselves. They both used their earned wishes for the benefit of others.”

 

Micah eyed the lost-to-a-bet treat with a wistful sigh. “They got what they asked for. I didn’t do a thing to twist either of them.”

 

“Not accusing you of any such thing!” Hadraniel looked appalled at the very idea. His friend might be more somber than he was...all of that responsibility over divine purpose and all...but Micah's heart was pure and intentions always were for the absolute best. It was a more rewarding and agreeable job being in charge of love and Hadraniel knew how fortunate he really was to have that duty.

 

The two Angels looked in on Buffy Summers who by all rights should have also been sleeping as peacefully as Tara. Instead she sat on her bed with her knees drawn up hugged in embrace by her arms. She had a thoughtful though not troubled look on her face.

 

Micah felt compelled to intrude on her private thoughts to see what the cause of her sleeplessness might be. He truly did want the vampire’s selfless wish to have been a success. Ordinarily he wouldn’t think of invading someone’s privacy but it was his duty to know that all was well with the girl after all.

 

It seemed that the information Tara had shared had given the Slayer much to think about. The fact that her improving situation was due to a wish made by Spike had taken her by surprise. Buffy wasn’t so much troubled as she was busy re-evaluating so much of what she had assumed, believed and taken for granted for years.

 

It was no secret to the Angel that this Slayer was wildly attracted to the vampire. It was also an established fact that the two were actually good for one another when they didn’t allow their worst instincts to run the show.

 

It appeared that Buffy was finally accepting that Spike did genuinely love her and that the love was the sort that one could build upon. Suddenly the idea of admitting to her attraction didn’t feel so wrong after all. Perhaps the vampire would have a bit of a miracle himself as this all played out.

 

Micah smiled at Hadraniel and pointed out his thoughts to him. “So my old friend you might just get what you wanted as well. Humans, even of the undead variety, will always have free will but it looks like Miss Summers might just decide to listen to her heart once more and start building to that happy ending you are always trying to bring about for everyone in your care.”

 

Hadraniel grinned in near bliss. He clapped his hands together, “Oh wouldn’t that be wonderful! It’s been an age since one of our Slayers got past the nonsense they were taught and found their proper partners in the realm of demons or vampires. She has always been a special one too. I have a feeling that is one reason that He,” the Angel pointed up, “kept her hidden until she was called. Lots of true potential there.”

 

Micah nodded in agreement. “The lovely Tara is also blessed. By joining her love and training with her she should live a long life instead of becoming payment for Willow’s Karmic debt,” he shuddered. The dark magic and forces called upon to demand the return of Buffy Summers had a hefty price tag attached, one the arrogant witch had not been aware of. Micah had been using every bit of his influence and power to undo that mess.

 

“She will help Willow grow in her abilities in a wise way. She will temper the worst impulses of Ms. Rosenberg as well. The end result should be two very powerful and useful forces for the side of good.”

 

“T’was a good thing Tara told her story in front of the Watcher too,” Hadraniel pointed out. “He been given a different view of this particular vampire as well. Much to think about! I don’t think he’ll be as quick to discourage Buffy’s eventual decision where Spike is concerned.”

 

A brief look of sadness crossed the genial Angel’s face. “Poor girl hasn’t been fortunate in her love life. First that idiot Whistler put the cursed vampire in her path! Angel has his good points but he is far too self absorbed and single minded to ever be good for Buffy even if the curse wasn’t so unstable.” He shook his head sadly. “Big difference between those two vampires.”

 

Micah nodded in agreement. “Yes Angel has a far different destiny. Believe me I’ve had more than a few harsh words with that smelly agent of the Powers over his incorrect conclusion in answer to the direction that he bring a helper to the new Slayer.”

 

Hadraniel had witnessed at least one of the altercations and felt a twinge of sympathy for Whistler. He supposed that the agent’s choice of Angel had seemed logical to him at the time. Who could have predicted Spike after all? Well maybe Hadraniel could have since he’d had his eye on the boy since he was young William Pratt and every bit as unlucky in love as Buffy had been.

 

“That other fellow was a disaster as well,” Micah broke into Hadraniel’s thoughts. They both chuckled a bit at the memory of the lackluster Riley Finn. "That boy is living in the wrong century! How he ever thought that Buffy Summers was the perfect girl for him is a mystery that even an Angel cannot solve!”

 

His friend agreed readily. “Indeed. The idea of Buffy as a meek and biddable wife waiting at home for her heroic husband to come for his laurel wreath would be laughable were it not for the fact that he made her feel inadequate because she didn’t fit that mold.” Both Angels frowned at the damage the boy had done in trying to make a woman over into their definition of a perfect mate instead of moving on and finding someone more suitable.

 

“Spike did try to explain it to him. Buffy is the Slayer; she does need a bit of the supernatural in her partner. Like everything it's all in the balance.”

 

“Well he might be an ill mannered lout but that vampire of yours is insightful.”

 

“He’ll help keep Buffy alive a good long time too,” Hadraniel offered. With Micah’s biggest concern being divine purpose he knew how important that aspect would be to him.

 

“True. Buffy has quite the destiny to experience and she’ll need a strong partner to ensure she not only survives but does so with at least a modicum of happiness. She deserves that at least.”

 

“But she was dead and in heaven? How is it she has this grand destiny and that was permitted?”

 

Micah gave a half grin. “Well let’s just say that no one can pull someone from their heavenly reward without full approval from THE Power. There have always been plans for this Slayer, big plans and now she can start to get back on the path she began to walk before meddling Agents, melodramatic cursed vampires, encroaching hero want-to-be’s and insane hellgods created mischief.”

 

He clapped Hadraniel on the back good naturedly. “Things are headed the right direction now across the board. Looks like your happily ever after desires might be doable after all,” he pointed to the scene playing out on the earthly plane.

 

Buffy shuffled her feet and transferred the unopened bottle of her mom’s best Scotch from hand to hand. She had no idea why she felt so nervous. Maybe it was a bit of guilt for all the horrible things she had said to Spike lately, the emotional wounds she had inflicted. A last minute Christmas present was the least she owed him especially after that awesome wish he made that was already improving her life so much.

 

Spike sensed her on the other side of the crypt door. He waited fully expecting the door to be kicked in as usual but instead she merely stood on the other side until he couldn’t stand it any longer and opened it nearly getting a fist to the nose in reward as she prepared to knock.

 

“Hey, hey! Didn’t do anything to deserve another busted nose Slayer,” Spike backed up quickly.

 

“Sorry!” Buffy looked horrified. She was only planning to knock on his door respectfully for a change. She hadn’t expected the door to fly open and her fist come within a millimeter of Spike’s face! “I wasn’t trying to hit you.”

 

Spike motioned her inside. “What do you need Buffy.”

 

Now there was a loaded question. She had a boatload of needs most of which Spike could meet if she were being honest with herself and with him.

 

“I brought you a Christmas present,” she offered the unwrapped bottle of Macallan. “Also I was wondering if you’d like to come to Christmas dinner...well it’s a day late but it still counts. Dawn would love to see you. She misses you.”

 

Spike blinked in shock. “Um...sure, Pet? You okay?”

 

“I’m really doing better than I have been in a long time and I’m told I have you to thank for a lot of it.”

 

“Don’t understand.”

 

“Tara told us about some Angels and wishes.” Spike would have blushed if capable.

 

“Giles is back and he brought a lot of things that helped make things better right away. He's staying too.”

 

Spike gulped. He had wanted to be the one to make Buffy’s life better but knew that wasn’t likely even with all the wishes in the world. It was good that the Watcher was back and had matters in hand though. He knew the toll Giles leaving had taken.

 

“Don’t think Rupert will be thrilled seeing my mug across a table.”

 

“My table,” Buffy reminded him. “Besides you might be surprised. Giles heard the story too. I think he’s more inclined to at least be polite to you than you’d expect.”

 

Spike raised both eyebrows. “That so?”

 

Buffy nodded. “Hey, we were actually friends there for a while.” Buffy DID blush. “Well before I started using you.”

 

Spike reached out a hand but didn’t touch her. She could be as skittish as a newborn colt after all and Spike didn’t want to lose this pleasant moment. “‘S okay by me Buffy, whatever you need. Not usin’ me if I’m agreeable to bein' used.”

 

“What I need is to not use the people who love me.”

 

Spike gulped. Did this mean she finally believed his feelings were real? Did this mean that she might care, if only a little?

 

The two messed up lovers gazed tenderly at one another a bit unsure of how to take the next step. Not even really sure what that step should be.

 

Buffy lowered her gaze. “I need my friend back.”

 

Spike couldn’t resist, “Friend with benefits?”

 

Buffy held back an the impulse to immediately agree. I mean the issue was fabulous Spike sex after all. Still she wanted things to be right this time. No dirty secrets. No mixed signals. No skipped steps.

 

“Maybe in time. I have things to sort through,” Buffy saw the hopeful look on Spike’s face and realized this was the sort of crumb he had been longing for from her. He was so very hard to resist when he showed his heart in his every look. “I want things to be right this time. If … when it does happen I mean.” He gasped in surprise and not a little awe.

 

She shrugged and gave him a grin, “I think there are some things that are just meant to be.”

 

Spike looked gobsmacked. The smile he gave her made her almost believe there was a soul in there somewhere.

 

“Easy Slayer, you might just make this vampire believe in miracles.”

 

In the heavenly realm Hadraniel sighed with joy. Things looked to be headed just the way he liked them.

 

Micah spoke sounding nearly like he was quoting scripture, “She shall look upon him with forgiveness and everybody will forgive and love. He will be loved.”

 

“Yes. Now they can both get some much needed rest, eh old friend?”

 

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obviously the final lines are directly from Douglas Petrie’s script from Beneath You (although it is on record that the actual shooting script had a major re-write by Joss Whedon who is likely the one responsible for that scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Noel: English speakers borrowed the word noel from French. It can be traced further back to the Latin word natalis, which can mean "birthday" as a noun or "of or relating to birth" as an adjective. (The English adjective natal has the same meaning and is also an offspring of natalis.).
> 
> Source Merriam Webster
> 
> ***
> 
> Hadraniel: Hadraniel's name means "majesty or greatness of God." He is the angel assigned as gatekeeper at the second gate in heaven. His mission is to awaken our memory of eternal love, Angel of love.
> 
>  
> 
> Source: http://www.drstandley.com/angels_hadraniel.shtm
> 
>  
> 
> Micah Micah watches over spiritual evolution, seeking every opportunity to reveal God's Divine Plan and reveal the next steps of our Life purpose, Angel of the Divine Plan.
> 
>  
> 
> Source: http://www.drstandley.com/angels_micah.shtml


End file.
